Sasuke Tell A Story
by Aleath
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto. Dua sahabat yang tak hentinya berselisih paham, siapa sangka merajut sebuah cerita terlarang di balik layar? Cerita yang diceritakan langsung dari sudut pandang Sasuke Uchiha/Canon/RnR?


Sasuke Tell A Story

Rated : T (Can change sometimes)

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama

Warn : Canon, OOC (maybe), Typo(s), Sasuke POV, and something about forbidden love

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

xox

Panas ini, matahari yang sama, menyengat kulit kepalaku.

Aku terbaring disana dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Tulang – tulangku rasanya sudah patah. Kepalaku pening luar biasa. Belum lagi ini, aku mencengkeram bagian dadaku yang terasa sesak. Begitu sesak.

Menyaksikan seorang teman paling berhargamu terluka sedemikian rupa karena ulahmu.

Ya, aku menyesalinya. Segalanya. Aku ingin kembali ke Konoha dan menjalankan misi dengannya dan Sakura lagi. Tapi hanya saja, aku tahu sudah terlambat. Aku sudah terlanjur menyakitinya baik dengan kata – kata maupun serangan fisik.

Aku..

Tiba – tiba saja pikiranku melayang ke hari itu.

Hari dimana semuanya dimulai. Awal dari kejadian naas ini. Hari itu. .saat aku merasakan perasaan terburuk dari semua mimpi – mimpi burukku. Perasaan dendamku terasa lagi di hari itu… Hari yang sesungguhnya adalah hari yang indah, tapi saat itu aku tidak menyadarinya.

Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya kepadamu, hari itu, dan perasaan itu, dan hari – hari selanjutnya-Awal dari cerita ini…

xox

DEG

Lagi – lagi perasaan ini. Aku dapat merasakan darahku memanas, jantungku berdebar tak keruan, dan emosiku meluap – luap.

Dia.

Berengsek.

Aku menyeret kakikku menelusuri jalananan Konoha yang kosong. Aku mengajakknya berjalan cepat. Terus menelusuri jalanan sampai berhenti di tempat tujuan.

Aku terdiam tanpa ekspresi menatapi lambang kipas kebanggaan klan-ku yang biasanya terlihat agung, sekarang hanyalah gambar kipas biasa. Seolah kekuatan magisnya dulu sudah mulai lenyap.

Lagi.

Kenapa aku terus mendatangi tempat ini? Mengapa aku begitu terpaku di masa lalu?

Tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa berpaling saat rentenan kebahagiaan yang kumiliki direbut dengan paksa hanya karena keegoisan seorang bedebah sialan?

Semua orang yang kumiliki, mereka mati. Orang – orang tak berdosa.

Aku menggertakkan gigi - gigiku, merasakan emosi yang meluap lagi. Menggepalkan tangan sembari mengukutuki bajingan itu. Sering kubertanya, kenapa dia harus lahir dalam keluargaku? Lebih tepatnya, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa dia tidak terlahir di tempat lain saja dan menghancurkan keluarga lain? Kenapa dia tidak menghancurkan hidup anak lain saja? Anak lain yang akan langsung membunuh dirinya sendiri saat kejadian itu berlangsung.

"Sial," Aku bergumam dengan gusar. Masih menatapi lambang klan kebanggaanku.

Masa laluku pahit memang, tapi aku tidak pernah menangis lagi. Air mataku sudah kering. Aku terkadang mengira aku lupa caranya menangis. Mungkin aku memang sudah lupa. Mahluk tanpa emosi. Aku dengar beberapa anak lelaki ingusan itu memanggilku begitu. Seandainya memang begitu.

Aku selalu berharap aku kehilangan seluruh emosiku, agar aku dapat bertambah kuat dan siap mental untuk membunuhnya. Tapi sayang sekali, tentu saja aku masih punya emosi, meskipun agak sedikit terkubur.

Uchiha Itachi. Sumber kesengsaraanku. Monster itulah yang sedari tadi kubicarakan. Satu - satunya anggota klan-ku yang tersisa selain aku. Kakak kandungku sendiri.

Matahari yang bersinar terang dan udara yang mengalir damai ini tidak memberikan pengaruh baik apa pun pada nasibku. Langit selalu terlihat mendung dimataku. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa hidupku memang telah dipenuhi oleh kutukan sejak awal. Seharusnya hari ini menjadi penentu untuk kedepannya-tapi aku berharap tidak, sama sekali. Aku berada satu tim dengan si bawel Sakura dan mahluk kuning bodoh ceroboh bernama Naruto-Betapa memalukannya bocah sialan itu! Bocah sialan pembuat onar yang kesepian-bukannya aku perduli jika dia berbuat onar karena kesepian, mungkin dilain situasi aku akan bertingkah yang sama-namun bocah idiot itu baru saja menurunkan harga diriku dua kali hari ini-atau tiga?

Yang pertama, dia telah merebut ciuman-ehm-pertamaku, kemudian menyekapku, dan entahlah apa yang ia lakukan dengan Sakura ketika ia berubah wujud menjadi diriku. Anak itu menyebalkan. Entah kesialan apa lagi yang harus aku alami ketika satu regu dengannya, dan Sakura-

Sakura adalah siswi yang cukup pintar dalam bidang akademis aku akui, tapi aku meragukan kemampuan tempurnya. Belum lagi dia banyak bicara dan menyusahkan, tak diragukan lagi ia akan menempel terus padaku seperti lem-entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Apalagi kemampuan tempur Naruto, dia payah meskipun ia berhasil menyekapku tadi pagi. Hanya kebetulan. Terjebak dalam tim yang sama dengan dua orang itu rasa-rasanya akan membuatku makin susah saja. Nantinya pasti aku yang akan mengambil banyak bagian dalam pertempuran.

Nah, lagipula aku tidak peduli. Selama ini tujuanku adalah untuk bertambah kuat-dengan mengambil alih seluruh pertempuran tim mudah – mudahan saja membuatku kuat lebih cepat. Hanya saja sulit untuk mendapat kekuatan baru jika rekanmu lemah – lemah. Aku tak dapat mengambil teknik apa pun yang berguna dari mereka. Semoga saja Jounin pembimbing kami bukanlah orang idiot lain dan mempunyai kekuatan yang lumayan. Ralat-Sangat kuat, bukannya lumayan. Meskipun sebenarnya aku membutuhkan lebih dari itu untuk membunuh_nya_.

"Oy, Sasuke!"

Ugh.

Hafal benar aku akan suara nyaring yang satu itu. Naruto. Apa yang ia lakukan di sudut desa seperti ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tentu saja aku menghadapinya tanpa emosi, seperti yang selalu kulakukan. Meskipun aku sedikit ingin tahu.

"Kau sendiri?" Ia malah balik bertanya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat kumengerti. Aku selalu tak dapat mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Kecuali disaat – saat ia melakukan kebodohan yang paling fatal.

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Heh! Aku kan tanya baik – baik!" Dia tampak tersinggung. Aku baru ingat aku baru saja mengajukkan pertanyaan yang sama tadi. "Aku begitu sering melihatmu pergi ke tempat ini, aku dengar-ehm.. ah, tidak, lupakan," Ia menyengir lebar seperti seorang Uzumaki Naruto biasanya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku begitu menyadari apa yang ia katakan barusan. Dia pasti akan langsung kabur tanpa memberitahukannya padaku, tapi aku harus memastikan.

"Apa?"

"Apa?" Dia yang malah tampak kebingungan. Duh, dasar idiot!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini tadi?" Aku memberinya tatapan tajam. Gelagatnya mencurigakan. Ia biasanya menghina – hinaku atau tidak mencari gara – gara, atau beromong kosong tentang kemampuannya yang melebihi diriku.

"Oh! Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengikutimu, puas? Lagipula, aku penasaran sih," Dia menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan membuang muka sembari memasang tampang acuh tak acuh. Keterlaluan. Mengikutiku? Enak sekali orang – orang berwaktu luang sepertinya yang tidak dihantui sesuatu dari masa lalu, sampai sempat – sempatnya mengurusi hidup orang.

"Jangan menguntitku lagi." Aku memberikannya tatapan mengejek. "Kau mau memata – matai latihanku? Percuma saja, kau tidak akan bisa mengikuti metodeku." Mukanya memerah dan matanya menyala menatapku. Bagus, mudah sekali memancing emosinya.

"Sialan teme! Kurang kerjaan aku memata – mataimu! Aku hanya kebetulan lewat, tau!" Aku mendengus.

"Tadi kau bilang kau mengikutiku?"

"Bukan berarti aku memata - mataimu, kan? Aku hanya ingin tahu saja apa yang tengah kau lakukan, jadi aku mengikutimu"

"Itu namanya memata - matai, idiot!" Aku berbalik dan berjalan pergi saat dia mulai terlihat kebingungan. Ketololannya memang tidak ada habisnya. Aku berhenti ditempat dan berbalik ketika mengingat sesuatu. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kau dengar tentangku, tapi-apa pun itu, menjauhlah, karena itu bukan urusanmu," Ketika aku melanjutkan langkahku menjauh darinya, aku dapat mendengarnya berteriak padaku, "Dasar teme! Ya sudah!" Disertai langkah kakiknya yang menjauh.

Setelah itu aku merasa seolah – olah adegan ciuman dan aku disekap tadi tidak pernah ada. Itulah yang aneh diantara kami-setelah segala pertengkaran, perkelahian, persaingan, sampai hal – hal bodoh seperti tadi, segalanya kembali seperti sedia kala. Seperti, inilah kami. Meskipun terkadang aku merasa terganggu.

Aku ingat aku merasa terganggu akan semua hal.

xox

Matahari yang lagi- lagi berada tepat di atas kepala menyengat kulitku tanpa ampun. Aku duduk kelaparan disana bersama kedua rekan tim baruku. Sakura, yang tengah makan bersamaku, dan Naruto-yang tengah dihukum akibat kebodohannya.

Kakashi, pembimbing baru kami yang begitu konyol, sombong, dan aku akui memanglah kuat, memberikan kami kesempatan kedua setelah acara makan siang ini. Aku beruntung. Aku memang sempat bertindak bodoh tadi, tapi aku tak akan menyia – nyiakan kesempatan keduaku.

Hari ini, guru pembimbing kami yang baru mengadakan sebuah misi dimana kami harus merebut lonceng darinya, dengan cara menyerangnya seperti hendak membunuhnya. Aku memang tolol untuk mengira dapat mengalahkannya sendirian. Aku hanyalah genin yang belum berpengalaman, sedangkan dia adalah Jounin. Tentu, mengapa tidak terpikir sebelumnya olehku untuk bekerjasama dengan dua orang ini.

Krrttt

Aku terdiam mendengarkan suara itu. Suara tersebut datang dari sebelahku.

"Urgh! Laparrr…"

Baka Naruto. Salahnya sendiri untuk sempat – sempatnya melakukan kebodohan se-ekstrem itu ditengah ujian yang menentukan masa depannya.

Aku baru teringat akan hal itu. Keadaannya juga menentukan masa depanku. Jika dia tak punya stamina di babak kedua nanti, kerja kelompok kami bisa kacau. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, memastikan tanda – tanda keberadaan mahluk abu – abu itu. Aku cukup yakin akan aman. Ya, aku harus melakukan ini…

…Atau tidak?

Mungkin saja aku dapat melakukannya hanya dengan Sakura. Naruto mungkin tidak terlalu banyak membantu. Lagipula, itu terlalu beresiko, mengingat aku tak dapat memprediksi gerak – gerik Kakashi. Aku tidak tahu dia dimana.

Krrtt Krttttttt

Ugh!

"Lapar.."

Aku meliriknya. Wajah tan-nya terlihat melarat. Aku ingat kesukaannya makan, ia pasti sangat tersiksa sekarang ini. Sudah seperti mau mati saja. Heeh, dipikir – pikir kasihan juga. Bagaimana jika dia mati sungguhan setelah babak kedua selesai?

Kau mau tanya apa peduliku? Aku telah memutuskan untuk menjadi manusia yang punya hati saja, bukan seperti Itachi. Aku tidak mau menjelma seperti dia. Lagipula, aku _memang_ menganggap Naruto sebagai teman, atau apapunlah itu, meskipun kami sering berkelahi, kami sebenarnya bukan musuh. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa ada ikatan diantara kita, keinginan kuat untuk berteman. Namun dihalangi oleh rasa gengsi. Berhubung kami akan menjadi rekan untuk jangka waktu yang kiranya agak lama, tak ada salahnya untuk sedikit memperbaiki hubungan, kan?

Krrrtttttt Krtttttt

Aku dan Sakura sontak melirik Naruto. Dia merengut lagi menahan lapar. Perutnya berbunyi begitu nyaring.

Aku terkejut mengetahui apa yang keluar dari mulutnya, bukan lagi keluhan lapar, ia malah memejamkan kedua matanya sembari berteriak – teriak meyakinkan kami bahwa ia kuat. Seolah – olah ia tengah menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat; "Aku tak apa – apa jika tak makan siang! Aku tidak lapar sama sekali!" Meskipun kedengarannya menyedihkan, dan terdengar seperti menghibur diri sendiri, apalagi omongannya disahuti rontaan perutnya lagi.

"Tidak lapar…" kali ini yang terdengar hanyalah rintihan.

Ahh, dipikir – pikir, aku memang harus melakukannya. Jangan gengsi Uchiha, waktunya menjadi pahlwan.

Aku meliriknya lagi. Aku melihat perubahan ekspresi wajahnya yang pucat, ia memejamkan matanya lagi pasrah. Kasihan, sudah yatim piatu, harus mati kelaparan pula. Sembari menghela nafas, aku akhirnya menyodorkan bento-ku kepadanya.

"Ini."

Aku dapat melihat keterkejutan yang teramat sangat diwajahnya dan Sakura. Terutama di wajahnya. Sesuatu di dalam diriku berdesir. Entah kenapa, perasaan ini sungguh nyaman. Mati – matian aku menahan senyum.

"H-Hei, Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau ada guru..?" Sakura sepertinya terkejut setengah mati. Entah dia takut. Tapi dia menatapku seolah – olah tidak mengerti apa yang tengah aku lakukan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari – cari sosok yang sudah tiga kali aku pastikan tadi.

Aku menunduk, takut desiran janggal itu kembali jika aku menatap wajahnya terlalu lama. Yang jelas, aku harus membuat suatu alasan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak merasakan kehadirannya." Itu benar, meskipun nyatanya aku memang 'tidak bisa' _merasakan_ kehadirannya. "Kita akan pergi merebut lonceng bersama – sama. Kau hanya akan jadi masalah kalau kelaparan…"

Aku tidak berani menatapnya lagi, aku malah menatap Sakura. "Sasuke…" Dia memandangi bento-nya ragu – ragu. Namun pada akhirnya, ia menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

"Sakura-chan.." Sesuatu kembali berdesir di dadaku mendengar nada suaranya yang terharu-seolah – olah hendak menangis. Aku dapat mengetahuinya tanpa melihat wajahnya. Dia pasti begitu tidak percaya Sakura akan melakukan ini padanya-setelah apa yang telah Sakura perbuat padanya dulu – dulu. Entah kenapa, aku ikut senang.

"Terima kasih…" Aku mendengar suaranya bergetar. Ehh, kenapa dia tidak cepat – cepat makan? Apa dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang kita pertaruhkan ini?

"Jangan berterimakasih padaku! Cepat makanlah!"

Aku yang tolol baru juga menyadari bahwa tangannya diikat. Naruto menyadarkan Sakura akan ketidakmampuan tangannya untuk bergerak. Akhirnya dengan sedikit emosi, Sakura menyuapinya. Dia begitu kegirangan disuapi Sakura. Ck, dasar bodoh.

Baru satu suapan masuk ke mulutnya, sebuah kepulan asap tebal datang membuat kami kesulitan bernapas. Kakashi Hatake datang di hadapan kami dengan muka sangarnya-sungguh mendramatisir. Meskipun jantungku berdegup kencang bertanya – tanya akan nasib kami selanjutnya. Namun aku harus siap. Aku membalas tatapan matanya tak kalah tajam.

"Kalian telah melanggar aturan, itu berarti kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi," ia mengangkat tangannya, mulai membuat segel – segel berbahaya. Seketika langit menjadi mendung, dan petir – petir bersahutan. Keterlaluan! Apa – apaan dia? Apa dia akan membunuh kami hanya karena kami menyelamatkan seorang teman yang tengah kelaparan?

"Apa ada yang ingin kalian katakan?"

Sakura duduk ketakutan, aku tetap menatapnya tajam. Sementara Naruto menggigil saking takutnya. Namun dia masih bersuara, "Tapi…"

"Hah?!" Aku melihat ekspresi ketakutan bertambah di wajah Naruto. Dia bisa dicincang guru sinting ini. Aku harus membantunya. Harus!

"Tapi, tapi, tapi! Kau bilang, guru! Kami ini.." ia menatapku, dan aku mengerti.

Aku membalas tatapannya. "Kami adalah satu tim, kan?" Kemudian menatap Kakashi lagi.

"Itu benar! Kami adalah satu tim!" Sakura juga bangkit keberaniannya. Aku yakin dia hanya ikut – ikutan.

Naruto menatapku dan Sakura bergantian dengan terharu, ia kemudian mulai berteriak-teriak. "Itu benar! Itu benar! Itu benar! Itu benar!" Dan guru sinting itu mendekat. Aku ingat aku tak dapat bernafas, namun kemudian dia mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal seperti : Kalian Lulus. Kemudian dia berkata blablabla yang intinya adalah : Seseorang yang meninggalkan temannya lebih buruk daripada sampah. Dan saat itu juga, aku yang sempat takut dan ragu akan alasanku menolong Naruto tadi, menjadi percaya diri lagi.

Tentu saja, itulah alasanku menolong Naruto tadi.

Kami kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu riang gembira, dan dengan sengaja meninggalkan Naruto yang terikat di batang pohon itu sendirian sembari berteriak – teriak memanggil kami. Heh, kasihan.

…

Benar juga, kasihan sekali dia.

Aku segera membalikkan badanku begitu Sakura dan Kakashi mengambil jalan yang lain. Si bodoh itu kan tidak bsia melakukan apapun, bagaimana jika dia mati kelaparan? Bagaimana jika ular menggigitnya? Kemudian kelompok kami kehilangan satu anggotanya.

Aku mulai berlari. Terus berlari meskipun tak mengerti kenapa. Hari sudah mulai gelap saat aku datang kesana. Dan ya, seperti dugaanku, si bodoh itu masih terikat disana. Terlelap dengan wajah pucat. Kasihan sekali….

…Demi tuhan, Sasuke Uchiha! Berhentilah mengasihaninya! Apa sih yang terjadi dengan dirimu? Lembek! Kau adalah seorang pendendam, sialan!

Aku terus mengutuki diriku sendiri. Namun aku berjalan kea rah Naruto. Pertama – tama memperhatikan wajahnya yang terlelap. Aku dapat melihat luka di wajahnya-kesakitan, kesengsaraan, bertolak belakang saat dia terbangun. Ia dapat menyembunyikan semuanya dengan mudah.

Aku membuka talinya dengan hati – hati. Entah kenapa aku merasa begitu canggung dan segan.

"Ugh.." Dia terbangun dan menatapku linglung. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menolongmu," aku sudah siaga untuk tutup telinga barangkali ia akan segera meracau soal; ia tidak butuh bantuanku, aku lebih kuat darimu, dasar cari muka.

"Oh, terima kasih," HAH. Aku membulatkan kedua bola mataku dan menatapnya was-was. Entah kenapa aku merasa jijik dia berkata begitu. Bukan jijik, apa ya lebih tepatnya.

"Ck, tidak usah berterima kasih, Kakashi yang menyuruhku," Idiot! Aku memang seorang idiot. Mengapa aku malah berbohong dan merendahkan diri begitu? Kenapa aku tidak berkata : Memang begitulah yang seharusnya kau katakan.

"Oooh, rupanya mahluk itu punya hati juga," Mungkin tidak, tapi aku hanya mengatakan : "Begitulah,"

Dia kemudian membenarkan posisinya dan berdiri tegak. Entah kenapa kami berdua malah diam. Seolah harus ada yang dibicarakan. Kami berdua berpikir. Tapi kemudian aku mengedikkan kepalaku.

"Sudahlah, ayo,"

"Hey, aku juga mau berterimakasih soal yang tadi ya," aku sedikit terpaku mendapati ekspresi dan nadanya yang berubah. Seperti, orang yang mengatakan hal tersebut adalah orang yang berbeda. Bukan Naruto, seseorang yang lebih dewasa.

Aku begitu terkejut saat mendapatinya, tapi itu benar.

Dia seperti-

Kakakku.

"Apa?"

"Yang tadi itu, jika bukan karena kau, mungkin kita tidak akan bisa menjadi ninja lagi selamanya," Dia segera menyunggingkan senyum lebar khasnya, sosok dewasa tadi lenyap seketika. Membuatku lebih leluasa membalasnya.

"Hn, aku sudah tahu apa yang dia rencanakan," ck, kebohongan macam apa itu?

"Oh, begitukah?" Ia memberiku tatapan mengejek.

"Hn, hentikan itu, ayo." Aku berbalik dan mulai melangkah, namun ia menahan pergelangan tanganku. Aku bertanya – tanya dengan marah dalam hati, apa yang tengah ia lakukan? Aku ingin meninju wajahnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih dan meminta maaf." Hell, dia meminta maaf padaku. Untuk apa? Sialan bedebah ini.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan heh, dobe?"

"Ya, memang ada sesuatu. Aku ingin menjadi rekan tim yang baik. Yahh, aku harap kau juga bisa berlaku baik," Aku membeku. Setan apa yang merasukinya? Kata – katanya, gelagatnya, ekspresi dan nada bicaranya, benar – benar bukan Naruto yang kukenal. Orang lain! Ini pasti bukan Naruto.

Dan sosok itu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian disana seperti orang tolol.

xox

Well, chapter ini author edit sedikit, semoga tidak terlalu gaje.

Dann, sebenarnya ini adalah NaruSasu Fic :3 Tapi ada sasunaru-nya juga, tapi sebenarnya narusasu (?) Yahh, pokoknya begitu..

Nah, so, cerita ini adalah cerita dimana Sasuke bercerita tentang hari – harinya, ya, memakai sudut pandangnya.

This is just fiction.

So, REVIEW-NYA DONG GUYS! Bagus atau tidak? Lanjut atau tidak?

Yang mampir, jangan lupa review, kritik dan saran juga boleh! Tapi jangan flame, please?

Jangan jadi silent reader, oke?

Byee :)


End file.
